The present invention relates to a skin resurfacing device. More particularly, this invention relates to a skin resurfacing device that peels the outermost layers of skin to provide a refreshed skin surface.
Dermabrasion is the process of removing skin blemishes or imperfections. By removing the outermost layer of skin, pigment lesions, skin discoloration, aging spots, lines, and other skin blemishes or imperfections can be treated and often repaired.
One technique in dermabrasion is to abrade the skin surface using compressed air, and a powdered, abrasive substance, typically microcrystals of quartz, metal, or aluminum oxide, then removing the abrasive substance and loosened skin tissue using a vacuum. The vacuum, through a treatment tool, collects skin debris after the crystals abrade the epidermis.
Another technique in dermabrasion is permanently attaching an abrasive material to the treatment tip, instead of a powdered substance. Often the permanently attached abrasive materials are diamonds, aluminum oxide, silicon carbide, silicon oxide, or metal nitrade. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,241,739 and 6,500,183). A disadvantage of this technique is when skin debris is held and remains between abrasive particles, it is very difficult to remove the debris completely. Remaining debris may cause serious medical problems such as bacteria infection. Remaining debris also degrade abrasion performance. Disadvantages of the prior art include the need for these techniques to be typically administered in medical facilities and requiring commercial means for sterilization and cleaning of the abrasive tip. Thus, these techniques of dermabrasion are often very expensive.